Chibi Marik
by Exceptionally Anime Yugioh Fan
Summary: This story is about Chibi Marik! Well Child Marik really. Some adventures he might have went through during his journey from Tombkeeper to Leader of the Rare Hunters! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Marik and I'm twelve years old! I come from a family of Tombkeepers. I was given the initiation at ten years old. A year later my dad died. I was finally able to leave the Underground! Pharaoh had my father murdered and I wanted to go punish him for it. I also wanted to take his Pharaoh title from him, I read a scripture about a Puzzle that gives Pharaoh his powers and if I had it, I'd make sure people weren't murdered for no reason!

I had two people with me. My older brother Odion and my best friend Malik. Malik didn't talk or interact with Odion and Odion acted as if Malik didn't exist. I think they've been in a fight. My older sister Ishizu staid behind in the Underground. I had the Millennium Rod. I don't really know what it does but one night, before I decided to leave, I'd found it in my bed with me, close to my chest. I think it was a gift my dad gave me. I don't remember how I got it.

Right now we were in a hotel and I was looking through a magazine about motorcycles. I'm going to drive one one day! … Why not today? I looked up to see Odion was still sleeping. I sighed. Maybe I should wake Odion up?

"Psst." I looked over to the door that led out of the room we were in. "I know how to get out of the room! We can get that motorcycle and you can drive it. Just make sure you're really quiet." I smiled.

"Really Malik? You'll take me to get a motorcycle?" I asked. He nodded, a strange smile on his face. It was one of those mischievous smiles. I beamed, looking at Odion.

"He needs his beauty sleep. You have no idea how hard it is to be beautiful and bald." I frowned at him.

"We're not going anywhere unless you apologize." I demanded, crossing my arms as I sat up on the bed I was lying on. It was the one I slept in with Malik last night. We were all headed to Europe! We were going to travel the world and have some fun! I don't really know where the Pharaoh is right now and Odion wouldn't let me go alone.

"Really?" He demanded, exasperated. "He's _asleep_! It's not like he heard me!" I frowned at him, giving one of those stern frowns Odion and Ishizu sometimes gave me.

"It doesn't matter, you have to apologize or we're not going anywhere." Malik frowned, a passive look crossing his face.

"Not even… for candy?" I smiled.

"Candy? There's candy?" Malik smirked.

"Yes. Someone's _bound_ to have _candy_ and _ice cream_." I beamed before jumping from the bed. Malik beamed, his mouth wide open in joy. I ran over but he gave me a glare. I stopped and started walking instead. "We're going to need a chair, you need to reach up there." He pointed at the locks and I gulped.

"U-up th-there?" I looked down. Am I tall enough?

"Marik, you're twelve years old. You'll be tall enough. Don't be scared. I'm right here with you. I'll help you." He walked over to a chair and looked at me. I nodded and walked over to the same chair and we started pushing it to the door. Malik got in the way when I tried to put it where the door was supposed to open. "You need it wide enough for you to sneak out of. You need enough room to sidle out." I nodded and when the chair was in place, I climbed on the chair and undid the locks. Malik smirked. "Now get down. Open the door before you do." I nodded and opened the door before climbing down and sidling out. He copied me and I slowly closed the door. Then I beamed.

"We're free!" Malik covered my mouth.

"Shush." He whispered. "To the elevator." He whispered. I nodded and walked to the elevator and when it came, we entered the elevator and Malik pressed the top floor. I chuckled before pressing the bottom floor. Then we beamed at each other. " _Now_ you're free… until Odion finishes his beauty sleep." I dropped my smile.

"Am I going to get in trouble for this?"

"Not if you're back before he wakes." He answered, raising his brows before lowering them so he could smirk as the elevator opened and we were allowed out. As we walked I expected Odion to come rushing out of nowhere and taking me back to the room but he never came and soon I was out of the hotel. I ran when my feet touched the sand. I laughed as I ran from the hotel. Malik joined me in my laughter.

"This is awesome! My first trip in the Outside on my _own_!" He cackled as we ran through streets and alleys, taking turns here and there. Soon Malik stepped in front of me and I skidded, falling down on my rump. I rubbed my bottom and looked up at him.

"Don't forget the motorcycle." I beamed.

"Thanks Malik." He nodded and we walked around, looking at the stores that were available. Malik grabbed my hand and started leading me through streets. "Malik?"

"Last night I looked through a handbook and found a place that we could go to for candy or motorcycle browsing." I frowned.

"Browsing? I thought I could borrow and drive one." He chuckled.

"Yes. My bad." I smiled as we stopped outside a building. They had motorcycles on display.

"Wooow. Amaaazing. I wanna ride one! I wanna ride one!"

"Hush, hush. We will." He walked me into the building before replacing his hand with the Millennium Rod. I tilted my head. "Speak to him." He pointed at a man behind a table. I walked over and looked at him. He looked at me, frowning.

"What is it kid?" He spat.

"I want a ride on one of your bikes!" I cheered. His eyes went dull.

"Which one?" That's weird.

"Hold the rod tighter. Or hold it up to his face." I heard Malik whisper in my ear. I looked for him but he was gone. He must have hid. I held it up higher, gripping it tighter.

"I want a ride on one of your motorcycles." He nodded.

"That'll be-"

"Free." Malik whispered.

"Free?"

"-"

"Use more _force_." Malik growled. I gulped.

"It's for _free_." I demanded, stomping my foot. He nodded.

"On the house."

"Brilliant." Malik whispered. "Now tell him you want the best one he has."

"I want the fastest!"

" _Slowest_ you idiot! You don't really know how to drive and you're small!"

"But you said-"

" _No_." I whined but agreed.

"I change my mind. I want the _slowest_."

"Those are slow. Those over there are fast." He pointed and I quickly found a slow bike I'd like to drive. I beamed at him, pointing at it.

"I'll take that _one_ for _free_." He nodded and I quickly ran to the bike. "Malik? I think I didn't think this through."

"It's the smallest they've got." He replied, coming out of hiding. I nodded. We got the bike out of the store and into an alley. I got on and started testing the controls. They seemed easy enough. I've read lots of magazines about motorcycles so they shouldn't be that hard to control right?

"Let's go!" I cheered and rolled the right handle and the bike started and soon we were off, out of the alley. "Let's go find candy!" He cackled, riding behind me. We drove around and soon I realized it's been a while since we've been in the hotel. Odion would be awake by now.

"Don't worry. Hide the bike and-"

"Master Marik?!" I looked to see Odion in the crowd, staring right at me.

"Marik! The road!" Malik shouted. I turned back to the road but I didn't have time for turning. Before I knew what happened, Malik and I had jumped from the bike, letting it crash right into the building and now people were shouting. Malik helped me up. " **Run**." He ordered. I obeyed, running.

"This is _your_ fault Malik." I complained.

"I didn't tell you to _drive_ the bike." He retorted.

"Yes you did!" I disagreed.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!" I ran into an alley and hid in a trash dump. Malik jumped in after me. After I caught my breath and when I was sure I hadn't been caught, I jumped out only to meet my older brother's waist. I gulped, looking up. He was relieved. He hugged me.

"Master Marik, I'm glad to find you safe. Where did you get that bike?"

"That's not important right now Odion." I told him. "I need to get back to the hotel so I can bathe."

"Yes Master Marik." He replied. We walked back in silence. When we got there, Odion ran me a bath and when he finished, I quickly got in. I bathed and made sure to wash my hair before I got out of the tub. I didn't want to smell like trash. When I finished washing, I heard Odion call my name.

"Master Marik." I wondered what he wanted. I couldn't possibly be in trouble could I?

 **What do you think Odion should do? Or should he do anything? Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Marik, are you okay?" Odion asked, checking me over for any visible damage. I shook my head.

"I'm fine Odion. Really." I promised, hugging him. He sighed in relief and hugged me to him. Malik appeared in my vision.

"He's going to leave so he can go put the bike back." Suddenly I was worried.

"Odion! We should go! Leave the city and find a new one! I wanna see the world!" I looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back down at me.

"Where would Master Marik like to go first?"

"Uh… I don't know."

"I have business to attend to. Perhaps you might discover where you want to go first in this book while I'm gone? It's an atlas with names of many different places." He handed me the atlas. "I have already circled where we are now, and as close as home as I could get to." I frowned.

"Do you really have to go Odion?" I begged, giving him the best pout I could.

"It won't be long Master Marik, I promise." With that he gave me a kiss to my forehead and headed out of the room. I stood there for a few minutes before beginning to cry. Malik was suddenly worried.

"What's wrong Hikari mine?" He asked, swooshing over to me and holding me in his arms.

"Odion's going to get hurt. He's going to get yelled at and it's all my fault!" I sobbed. "I tried to get him to stay but- but-" He shushed me with a finger ghosting over my lips.

"Shush Hikari mine. Odion will be fine." I shook my head.

"What if they decide to punish Odion? I don't know any customs of this world! All Father taught me was about Ancient Egypt!"

"Hikari mine, will you please allow me to speak?" Malik whispered sweetly. I rubbed my eyes and sniffed, trying to control my tears.

"W-what is it M-malik?" I asked.

"The Millennium Rod's magic won't have dissipated. It doesn't leave until you _decide_ to make it leave. And since you never went back to remove your power from his pathetic mortal skull, it will still be there."

"B-but I never-"

"I… might have done it myself. I knew that something would happen and you'd need to take it back to where you got it from. This isn't really the proper place to buy such a mobile way of transportation. So I made sure to take care of my Hikari. And I always take care of my Hikari, no matter what it takes." He gave me a big smile and I noticed my tears had stopped at this great news that Malik had to share.

"Wait… won't he be stuck that way then Malik?"

"If you search deep within your mind, you'll find a link to his. I suggest you get rid of it as soon as we leave this wretched city and not before then. Odion might be put in danger if you don't heed my warning. You don't have to worry though. The Rod prevents you from being spied on by your mind slaves."

"Mind slaves?"

"With the Rod comes power, Marik. With the Rod at your disposal, no one can stand up to you, not even those with other Millennium Items. Not really anyway."

"You mean there's _more_?" I asked, eager. "Tell me!" I demanded. He gave a dark smirk.

"I'll tell you what I know. There's seven of the Millennium Items. I know three of them. One is your Rod. Another is that Necklace left behind at the house. Finally, the third one I know of was some weird type of cross thing. That one is in the possession of the man who killed your Father. Of course there's another item, but I'm not sure it exists. I believe it is called the Ring. Most of those fools who Ishizu lives with now, the ones we left behind, called it an evil item. I don't see how a ring could be evil."

"The ring sounds lame. Is that the same type of thing Father used to wear on his finger?"

"Perhaps." We were quiet for a few minutes until Malik spoke up again. "Odion left the store ten minutes ago. Either decide to release that fool's mind now or never." I gasped.

"Now!"

"Okay then. This is your first time. Close your eyes and empty your mind." I closed my eyes and tried my best to empty my mind. "Now you should feel something odd. Like maybe a little prick or open door in your mind." I tried to follow through with what he described and found that indeed there was a strange image in my mind.

"Now what?"

"Now you have to be _very_ careful. You could very easily… uh… do something you might regret." I started to panic.

"You mean this is dangerous?" I demanded, my eyes flying open. He had moved me into a sitting position, across from him. He and I were sitting on the floor and his hands were atop my own.

"Yes, but not for you. You're completely safe."

"Malik!" I complained.

"Shush! Close your eyes." I frowned but obeyed him… again. "Find that fools' mind again." I found it and tried my best to keep an eye on it. "Now I want you to concentrate. Peer into that frame as if you were peering into a bowl of water or food." I clenched my eyes shut as I followed his orders once again. "Did you do it?" He asked.

I gasped as suddenly I saw a grown man staring me right in the face. He was holding out money and talking about which motorcycle he wanted to buy. Then arms grabbed my head and fretted about. "Get out of my head!" He shouted.

"Marik! You succeeded. This is your first time, so it's painful for your subject. What you're doing is seeing through his eyes."

"That's not what we were supposed to be doing!" I shouted at Malik. He scoffed.

"I'm teaching you how to properly use your Rod!"

"Stop talking to me!" The man shouted. The man with the money backed up, worried about the man's sanity. I quickly backed up and the images went away.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to get rid of his mind." I nodded.

"That better be your objective Malik." I warned.

"Shush. Do you see how his mind inside yours is like a light?" I nodded. "You need to block out the light. If you block out the light, his mind is free to be of his own again." I whined.

"That sounds hard! I don't know how!"

"You need to accomplish this before Odion comes back. … Here. This might help. I gave you the Rod. Now try to blot out that light from your mind." I started on trying to close the light but a moment later, the door to my room opened and I jumped up, and when I saw a flash of light I grabbed my head and whined.

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. I heard Odion's voice asking me if I was okay while Malik just held onto me. After a few minutes I realized I was okay and opened my eyes to see Odion's worried face in front of me. He was kneeling in front of me. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine Odion, I promise." I told him. He hugged me back and soon I backed off from him, giving him a big smile.

"You sent him to the Shadow Realm Marik." Malik whispered into my ear before he disappeared completely. _What's the 'Shadow Realm'?_


End file.
